Thinking of You
by SaffyM
Summary: Songfic of sort...Hermione remembers what happened over the past two years and makes a life-changing decision. Hermione/Draco


**Hey guys... **

**Was a tad bored with bombardment of work...year 10 fails. So I decided to write this lil' songfic when I was listening to 'Thinking of You' but Katy Perry...I didn't include lyrics..for the frank reason of I didn't know where to slot them in...oh well ;) **

**Enjoys peeps :) **

* * *

**Thinking of you.**

Hermione sat on the barren bed, her deep brown eyes, staring into the roaring flames of the fire. Unshed tears were brimming in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall from the orbs. Her cracked lips were pressed into a thin line as she sat motionlessly, her brain **still** not quite processing what had happened.

A photo sat a few meters away from her of a couple dancing, with joyous smiles on their faces. The man leaned forward and kissed the woman on her lips as her hands sank into his hair. The photo reminded her of her best friend Harry Potter's photo of his parents, while they danced in the autumn leaves, smiling brightly at the camera.

She let out a choked sob and fell to the side and grasping the photo in her hands. There she was, Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, in the arms of Draco Malfoy, the heir to one of the greatest and prejudiced pureblood families in the Wizarding World.

'Damn, Voldemort,' she cursed the man for the fourteenth time that day, as she had for the past 365 days. It was a normal routine for her, curse the man that took _him_ from her. The only man she would ever care about.

She closed her eyes as she remembered it, that day. The day he had confessed it...

"_Granger," Draco walked briskly past the Muggleborn, leaving the strong scent of expensive cologne in his wake. Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled the scent, his scent. Her eyes popped open when she realised what she was doing and after smoothing her bushy hair down speed walked to the library. _

_Madame Pince didn't even look up as Hermione entered, too engrossed in her copy of Witch Weekly to notice. Hermione took a seat towards the back of the library, where not many decided to go, to Hermione's joy. She threw her satchel onto the wooden table in front of her and hid her face in her hands. _

"_Mud- what's wrong?" The usually snide voice was warped with worry, making Hermione's head snap upwards. Draco stood with his hands in the pockets of his trousers, his white sleeves rolled up his elbows. _

"_N-nothing," she replied, pulling her bag towards her and fishing around in it for her parchment and quill. A pale hand taking the bag stopped her in her attempt to hide the pink flush that was spreading over her cheekbones. She looked up at the teen in surprise as he gently tilted her face upwards and slowly leaning forward, kissing her softly on the lips. _

He had stayed there with her, the whole night, just talking. It was nice, Hermione thought, smiling through her misery. They agreed to see each other in secret. Harry and Ron would flip if they found out. With a lingering kiss, they parted their ways, both feeling exhilarated and nervous.

She had sat by him when Harry attacked him in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, holding onto his paper white hand as she hoped to god things would get better. But they never did.

He told her about his mission, from the Dark Lord. She listened intently, not letting on the disgust she felt about her boyfriend doing her best friends nemesis' bidding. She had cried when Dumbledore died. Not for him, but for Draco, who had to go through with something that he hadn't wanted to do, only what his father wanted.

He wanted to make his father proud, he had told her one night in a vacant classroom, while the full moon illuminated his handsome face.

She remembered the night he told her that he was leaving, that he might never see her.

"_Hermione," Draco murmured as his fingertips ghosted over her cheekbones. She shivered as the fingers drifted lower, till they lightly brushed her collarbones. They stood in the room of requirement, on the last night at Hogwarts. Hermione would go off to hunt the Horcruxes with Harry and Ron, while Draco would carry on with school, under the power of Voldemort. A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek, which Draco caught with his fingertip. _

"_Shh, don't cry," he told her, his voice breaking as his own tears filled his eyes. _

"_I don't want anything to happen to you," she said and kissed him softly. _

"_I know," he whispered against her lips. _

They made love that night. It was the second last time she would see him. The next would be on the battlefield at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"_Draco!" Hermione screamed over the shouts and screams. Blood was spilled and bright lights of spells were being fired around the hall. She stumbled as tears streamed down her face as she looked for Draco. She told Ron to go down to the Chamber to get the venom and looked for Draco. _

"_Hermione!" He shouted and she tripped as nervous laughter bubbled over. He ran over and caught her as she descended towards the floor. She looked up at the man she fell in love with, noticing the deep cut on his cheekbone and the blood smudged on his cheek. _

"_You're cut," she murmured, despite the madness around them. He laughed, though the sound was choked and forced. _

"_We're in the middle of Hell and you're worried about a damn cut?" She nodded and kissed the cut, letting his blood coat her lips. "Come on, let's go somewhere quite," he pulled her towards an empty classroom. _

_He backed her against a wall and ravished her lips as her hands memorised his body. He broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. _

"_Promise me something, Hermione, if something happens to me, move on. Merlin, I can't believe I'm saying this, be with Weasley if you have to!" _

"_Draco, nothing will happen to you, but yes, I promise," she sealed it with a kiss. _

How wrong she was.

"_Why Draco?" She screamed at the marble headstone. Clad in a long black dress, she sat in front of the gravestone of her Lover, friend and soul mate. "Why did you leave me?" She cried as she felt her heart shatter within her chest. _

_She sat there for 5 hours before rising stiffly and exiting the graveyard. _

'_Be with Weasley if you have to, move on,' Draco's words echoed in her mind as she reached the gates. Her head fell _as _another tear slipped from her eye, the last one before she apparated to the Burrow. _

"'_Mione?" Ron asked as the young woman apparated into his room. Her bushy hair lay matted around her face, which had taken on a pasty white in colour. Her eyes were red, due to the tears and mud was splattered up the skirt of the dress from when she kneeled at Draco's tombstone. _

"_Ron," Hermione greeted, her voice scratchy from the screaming of her lovers name not long ago. Ron got up in surprise at the horrific sight of his friend. _

"_What happened?" He asked. His eyes widened as Hermione's eyes rolled back and she fainted. _

'Be with Weasley,' It was what she did. She wasn't happy, she never would be since the death of her soul mate.

While with Ron, she couldn't stop herself, she always scrutinised him, comparing him to Draco. She hated the freckles that were splattered across his face, Draco had a pale complexion, not marred by freckles. The ginger hair irritated her, not at all like Draco's soft platinum locks. Ron was gangly, with no muscles, Draco was tall, though it was well defined and as sculpted as Adonis. She longed, just once to run her hands through Draco's blonde hair, to feel the soft texture under her sensitive fingertips. To look into his liquid silver eyes, to kiss his soft lips.

While kissing Ron, she would close her eyes, and imagine she was with Draco. Though it was never the same. When they had sex- she would never call it making love, she would only call it making love with _him_- she had to bite her lip, to stop herself from calling out Draco's name. While Ron rolled off and fell asleep she would sit on the floor of the shower stall and cry silently as she scrubbed her body, feeling disgusted at the thought of having sex with him. She secretly hated him, she didn't mean to..but he wasn't Draco.

After all, how could she be happy when she had already experienced happiness, billions of times more stronger than this.

Why? She asked herself and curled into a ball as the stabbing pain entered her body. How could she of let him go? To let him be killed? She sobbed as the pain ripped at her insides.

This was it, the end. She sat up with a start. Why live? What's the point? She got off the bed and stumbled to the desk, that was filed with papers. She shuffled through the piles, looking for a pen and a blank piece of parchment or paper.

When she did she sat on the bare wooden floor and started to write.

_Dear whom may find this, _

_Congratulations, you have found my death note._

_If you expect me to say sorry for taking my own life, then you are wrong, I won't. I've been unhappy for a while now and this is just ending my misery. _

_I give my house and money, muggle and wizard, to my sister, Helen, for when she is of age to receive them. Until then, leave it in possession of my parents. _

_I also have a last wish- to be buried next to Draco Malfoy. _

_-Hermione Granger_

Hermione spied her wand peeking out from under her pillow and with her note clambered back onto the bed. She pulled it out and placed the wood at her temple.

"I'm coming Draco," she murmured before closing her eyes and speaking clearly, "avada kedavra."

Hermione Granger died with a smile on her face.

"Where am I?" Hermione got up from the crumpled position on the ground. She was dressed in a long white robe and surrounded by a white mist.

"We call it Limbo, where you're not quite alive and not quite dead, either," a familiar voice informed her. She gasped and stumbled forwards searching for the form she knew she would find. There he stood, smiling at her with his hands in the pockets of his white trousers. She smiled and ran forward, and when she reached him started hugging and kissing his face.

"You're here!" She gasped again, overjoyed at the prospect of being with him forever.

"I couldn't pass over without you, Hermione," he whispered against her skin as he started to plant his own kisses. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he kissed her lips passionately.

He broke away, smiling at her. A door had appeared in a corner of the room.

"Are you ready?" He asked and took her hand. She smiled dreamily at him and nodded. He led her through the mist that nearly concealed the large door and they stopped in front of it.

He kissed her lips again, tasting the sweet flavour and lingered slightly before pulling back and opening the door, letting a bright light stream out.

"Together," she nodded again and stepped forward so she was beside him.

"Together. Forever." She murmured, and together, they stepped into the light, to be united for eternity.

* * *

**Dwaaaah...**

**I'm a sucker for a happy ending and I could bear for it to be unhappy...I was in that soft of mood :) **

**Remember...Reviews make the world go round ;) **

**Lots of love and chocolate cake from SaffyM ;) **


End file.
